Urges
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: 8059 - Walking home and Yamamoto's usual urges around his favourite bomber kick in. PWP.


**Credits to my bro Amie who got me into roleplayyyy o u o**

**(and insert the usual ramble of my absence. Roleplaying makes fanfiction come along easier. 8059 **

**She's responsible for everything Gokudera says in this story. Sorry if you get a heart attack from how cute of a Gokudera she is.**

**Feel free to leave a review and feed my starving ego (:**

**Characters belong to Amano-sensei. We just make them do gay stuff together.**

On a typical Friday, Gokudera was surprised he even bothered to attend the full day of classes. As he exited the school grounds (Juudaime was away on business that day with Reborn) he spotted Yamamoto, leaning against the school gate. Dazing off like the airhead he is.

As Gokudera walked closer, he tried to avoid eye contact, not wanting to encounter the unnecessarily loud baseball player.

Unluckily for him, his easily spotted silver hair was pointed out and even though he continued to walk at a stiff pace, now he has Yamamoto uselessly chatting away as he followed him…and his breath occasionally caressing his ear.

"Aah Gokudera~ I was just waiting for you!" Yamamoto grinned like he always did while keeping up with Gokudera's pace.

"Che, waiting for me? Don't. Honestly! So troublesome…"

As usual, Yamamoto was unphased by Gokudera's cold exterior, "it's okay, it's okay~ I wanted to walk home with you today anyway."

A scowl of annoyance crossed his face. He honestly didn't even want to be around the baseball freak. Whenever he spoke to him, or grinned with his carefree smile, Gokudera's stomach would churn and something in his chest just felt really light. He hated it.

"Tch. Who said I wanted to walk home with _you_?"

"Aw _Hayato_," Yamamoto stepped in front of his, and held him by the shoulders, effectively stopping him in his path. "Don't be so cold."

The path they were walking on was practically empty. The only people around were either the occasional cars driving by or a couple of students busy with their own matters on the other side of the street.

"H-Hayato? Idiot, I never gave you permission to call me that." Gokudera _squirmed_ at the physical contact Yamamoto was giving him. His face warmed and his heart rate increased.

"Really?" Yamamoto's voice was now a low, hushed whisper and he leaned closer so he was basically talking into Gokudera's ear. His hot breath left a tingling sensation that went straight…down there. "I thought it would be okay since you were so _loud_ last night."

Gokudera's suddenly went from warm to absolutely burning. "Geh! Be quiet you ass! People could over hear..."

Eventually, Yamamoto became unbearably close and he could feel the heat radiating off of him through his clothes. "But I can't help it~ you're too cute sometimes."

And if it was possible, his voice dropped even lower, huskier, sexier, "Like right now...I really want to kiss you."

"This is a public place, you baseball idiot!" Gokudera didn't want to admit how anxious he was feeling at the moment, but he felt that if he get more aggressive; more like himself, it would go away, instead of feeling like he could just melt into Yamamoto's touch at any minute. "There's a time and place for that kind of thing, idiot."

Yamamoto pressed is body against Gokudera's slowly, as if testing the waters for biting sharks that scream 'VOOOI'. It seems like embarrassment finally caught up with the baseball player, "E-even if it's just once, it'll be okay..."

"H-Hn… Goddamitt." The hot, fluttery feeling was back again, stronger than ever. He always said he didn't want it, but maybe…deep in the back of his mind, he did.

"Fine." And he could just _feel_ Yamamoto grinning with happiness. "B-but you better make sure no one sees!"

"I love you Hayato~" Yamamoto leaned in even closer (if that were even possible by now), breath smelling like mint. From Gokudera's line of vision, he watched as his tongue peeked out to moisten his lips, and just like that, he planted a soft kiss…on his cheek.

"Ah- ..That was it?" Gokudera pushed back, "I thought that-" and his face burned at the thought of even saying it to a dense idiot like him.

"Gaah... never mind! Let's just keep walking." And with that, Gokudera pushed past him and continued at the same pace he strode at before Yamamoto…interrupted.

"Ahn, Gokudera, you wanted more?"

Gokudera froze mid-step and steamed at the ears, "What? Not at all! I was just expecting…something else."

Reconnecting the intoxicating contact, Yamamoto managed to catch Gokudera and held him by the hands, warming them with his presence. While Gokudera glared at the side, face as red as ever, Yamamoto leaned in and pecked him on the lips.

"Am I getting closer?" He joked, lightly.

Still glaring to the side, but expression obviously softening, Gokudera muttered, "Hmph...almost."

Using his long, strong arms, Yamamoto wrapped them around Gokudera completely. Their bodies melded together perfectly as Gokudera took the opportunity and leaned into his chest, ever so softly, savouring his unique scent of baseball and _Yamamoto_.

Carefully lifting Gokudera's head by his chin, he gazed into his emerald eyes, burning with lust. Playfully, the taller of the two licked Gokudera's lips softly, as if he was an oversized dog. "How about now?"

Gokudera wanted to look away, but somehow he couldn't. Even after Yamamoto's lips moved away, he felt some magnetic pull, urging him to be closer. The air was warm between them, and Yamamoto clenched at his waist a little tighter, obviously trying to hold back.

"I might do something dangerous...so if you want me to stop, just stop me."

That made Gokudera_ purr_. But then he realized; they were still in public. People could be walking by as this happened and staring. What if it was someone he knew?

"Mmmn…Yamamoto. I think people are staring." He hastily removed Yamamoto's hands and pulled away, quickly missing the warmth between them. "W-We can continue this at my place."

Gokudera a suddenly pulled into a passing alleyway, and pinned against the rough brick behind him. "I don't think I can wait…"

Gokudera's eyes resembled a stray cat being stared down by a car's headlights. But Yamamoto could tell it wasn't complete fear. His flushed face and panting breath were the more obvious signs of arousal, but his tense shoulders, and clenching jaw muscles only tempted Yamamoto further.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. You just have to keep quiet while I…" he trailed off as he licked a hot path up his neck with his tongue, occasionally biting on the sensitive skin. He sucked efficiently, until he left a dark red mark in his trail while Gokudera gasped from the shocks of pleasure, "A-ahh…Stupid I-Idiot. If anyone catches us, I swear, I'll kill you."

Yamamoto chucked into his shoulder, "I love you Hayato."

"Ngh—S-Shut up."

Lifting Gokudera's faded t-shirt to his mouth, Yamamoto insisted, "You better hold onto your shirt. I don't want it to get dirty." Gokudera clenched his teeth against the fabric as the friction in his jeans soon became too much to handle as he felt his hips come to life and begin to silently insist Yamamoto to go further.

"You're so obedient Hayato~ Doing it in public must really turn you on."

Gokudera practically spit the shirt out to retort, "I told you to shut your mouth!"

Chuckling lightly, Yamamoto began undoing Gokudera's multiple belts, "I can't help it," and with one swift motion he pressed their crotches together earning a gasp. His voice dropped to a dangerous tone, "Because this is really turning me on too."

"H-hm…Get on with it, idiot." Yamamoto responded by jerking his tight pants down to his knees and whispering dangerously, "I'm not holding back, Hayato."

His large, calloused hands and grazed at the hardening tip, then lightly touched his way down to the base where he fondled the base. "It's okay if I touch here…right?"

Gokudera's vision was blurred by tears of pleasure as even the simplest touch drove him wild, "Mmnn-!"

"Maa…you're so cute." 

"Sh-shut up!"

Even in a moment of their highest pleasure, they managed to grind out their usual banter through pleased pants and clenched jaws.

"Hayato, is it okay if we went all the way?" His large hands continued brushing sensually against the hot shaft, while his other hand touched his nipples, rubbing one between his thumb and index finger. "I just want to make you feel good, until you come…_everywhere_."

Gokudera's body squirmed erratically between Yamamoto's body and the wall behind him at the gentle touches, "do-don't just ask like that…just got on with i—Aah!"

His reactions practically sent his partner over the edge. Yamamoto decided that he had to enter before it was too late. "Please...excuse the intrusion."

Gokudera's inner muscles clenched at the large member entering without preparation. The sensation began painfully, but rapidly elevated into the highest forms of pleasure pulsing through his body, driving his mind past the point of no return. His cries had to be muffled by Yamamoto's fingers which only seemed to turn the bomber on further.

Then suddenly, as if out of instinct, the tip of Yamamoto's member managed to brush against a sensitive bundle of nerves inside Gokudera, causing him to arch his hips and practically _scream. _

"T-Takeshi~!" Head thrown back and panting heavily, he didn't even realize how his hips seemed to have acquired a mind of their own and began pushing back on Yamamoto's cock, occasionally rubbing hard against his prostate.

"Mm…I _love_ the way you scream my name." Yamamoto licked and kissed at Gokudera's exposed neck while holding his hips, thrusting even harder; determined to get his partner to come.

Reaching back, Gokudera grabbed at Yamamoto's hair while pressing his body against his taller frame. His hands clenched and pulled his partner's shorter hair in his hands, signalling the increasing pleasure he was feeling. Sweat trickled down his brow, even in the cool evening air. Around them, the heat was practically unbearable as Gokudera arched and squirmed erotically at all of Yamamoto's touches.

"I-m—I'm getting close…!" The friction all over his body was becoming too much to bear. He rubbed his skin against Yamamoto's wherever he could, until his erection's hardness reached its full capacity.

"Remember Hayato, we're still in public, you know."

Gokudera's muffled cried began to amplify.

"You're so tight inside…you must be _so close_."

In his lust filled haze, he blindly grabbed for Yamamoto's hand, holding it tightly as he wildly ejaculated, streaking the wall and his chest.

Even when the thunder began to rumble overhead and the rain began to fall, the couple felt that they weren't going to be stopping until their inner beasts were satisfied.


End file.
